


It was at that point when I got distracted by his mom's HOT ASS...

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Lap Sex, Mommy Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's hot mom gets to know Roxy's hot daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was at that point when I got distracted by his mom's HOT ASS...

“Hi, John’s hot mom.”

“Hi, Roxy’s hot daughter.”

Jane had stepped into the common room for some coffee, only to be greeted by Rose, sitting on the couch reading a book as she sipped her own cup of coffee. The blonde raised her mug at her new guest. “Would you care to… join me for coffee?” she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’d love to, Rose,” she answered, turning to pour herself a cup. leaving plenty of room for cream and sugar. She wished she could drink it black like a gritty, hardboiled noir detective, but it was just so _bitter_ , and she was too much of a sweet tooth.

“Careful, it’s hot,” Rose warned Jane as she carried her coffee toward the couch. She quickly added, “Not as hot as you, though.”

Jane laughed despite herself, sitting down on the other end of the couch. “Thank you, Rose. Tell me, do you make a habit of flirting with every girl you talk to?”

Rose grinned at her and sipped her coffee again. “Not all of them. Just the _really_  cute ones.”

Despite trying to control herself, Jane continued to laugh, letting out an ugly snort as she did so. “Well, that’s very kind of you, Rose,” she said as she composed herself, “but you can stop now, really.”

The smile slowly disappeared from Rose’s lips. “Do you want me to stop?” She drew inward a bit. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No! I mean, not really,” Jane quickly assured her. “It’s just… the joke has gone on long enough, I think.”

“But I’m not joking,” Rose countered, taking another sip of her coffee. “You’re really a very attractive woman. Easily one of the most attractive I know.”

Jane huffed and looked away. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m incredibly serious.” Rose set her coffee down on the table, slowly sliding closer to Jane. “I never joke about things like this. And besides, I know better than to try to pull one over on a prankmaster like yourself.”

“That’s true,” Jane said, still looking away. Suddenly, she felt Rose’s hip brushing against her own, and she yelped, not realizing she’d gotten so close. She wrapped her hands around Jane’s coffee cup, waiting for her to release it before setting it on the coffee table as well.

Rose slowly snaked her left arm over the back of the couch behind Jane, placing her right on the dark-haired girl’s thigh and slowly stroking it. Jane breathed in deeply as Rose caressed her, but made no attempt to stop her. “A brilliant tactical mind in a smoking hot body,” Rose said with a smirk. “You really are quite the package, Miss Crocker.”

Jane winced at her choice of words. She felt her erection growing under her God Tier clothes, and she was afraid what Rose would think if she saw it. “I’ve got quite a package, all right,” she replied, then suddenly realized what she said, slapping a hand over her mouth.

Rose immediately stopped her movements, cocking an eyebrow at Jane. Without another word, she slowly moved her hand up Jane’s thigh toward her crotch, giving the girl every chance to stop her, until her hand finally landed upon her long, hard shaft. “Oh. Interesting.” She retracted her arm from the back of the couch, and Jane was sure she was about to get up and walk away, but instead, she took both hands and slipped her thumbs under Jane’s waistband. She looked up ta the confused girl. “May I?”

Jane bit her lip and looked away. “Um… if you want to.”

Clearly, Rose did, so she pulled Jane’s pants down, leaving her enormous cock to spring free, big and thick and fully erect. Rose felt a bit of precum spatter on her face, and she reeled back a bit. “Oh, wow! Jane, you should’ve told me about this sooner.”

“I know, I’m sorry…” She was surprised when Rose moved, climbing over her to straddle her hips and rubbing the crotch of her orange God Tier sari against her towering shaft. “Rose?! What are you doing?!” she exclaimed.

“I invited you over for coffee. What do you think we’re doing?” A serious look came on Rose’s face. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“Oh, I want to.”

“Then it’s settled,” Rose concluded. She reached under her skirt to pull down her tights and panties, then scrunched the sari up, revealing her dripping wet pussy. She bit her lip as she slowly lowered herself onto Jane’s waiting dick, Jane grabbing her by the ass to assist, and she let out a loud moan as she felt the tip of Jane’s cock enter her.

Jane groaned as her shaft slid into the hot wetness of Rose’s hole. She gently lowered the blonde up and down on her length, slowly bucking her hips in unison, and she tilted her head back and moaned loudly at the pleasure of Jane’s thick member stretching her out. “Faster,” she said, rocking back and forth against Jane, and the dark-haired girl complied, thrusting into Rose’s pussy deeper and more forcefully. Rose let out a pleased grunt, rewarding Jane by moving her hands forward to grope at Jane’s sizable breasts through the thin fabric of her God Tier shirt.

“Oh fuck, Rose,” Jane moaned as she bucked her hips faster, pounding almost the entire length of her cock into Rose’s slit. The blonde’s hands continued their motions on Jane’s tits, fingers groping and thumbs rubbing at her nipples, sending waves of pleasure through the dark-haired girl and making her move faster and faster. “Rose, I’m…” Before she could get the words out, she moaned loudly, her dick twitching as she emptied an enormous volume of thick, hot semen into Rose’s womb. Rose shuddered as she was filled utterly, reaching her own climax and feeling her juices intermingle with Jane’s. After a moment, she collapsed against Jane, and Jane flopped back against the couch, the two of them laying like that for a while.

“Oh, hey Ja- _whoa_!”

Both of them bolted upright at the sound of another voice, turning to see Roxy standing on the transportalizer pad. They both looked at her in horror, Rose quickly reaching back to pull down her sari.

“Oh, um, Roxy! Hi!” Jane said awkwardly.

“Hey. Did you just, uh… did you just bang my daughter?”

“Um… yes! Yes I did.” Rose slapped her hand against her forehead.

“…Nice!” She gave the two of them a thumbs-up, and Rose slapped her other hand against her forehead to make it a combo. “I’ll keep everybody else out of here while you clean up. Pretend I was never here!” Roxy gave an OK sign with her hand, then promptly vanished off the transportalizer pad.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, shucks, that’s embarrassing. At least it was just Roxy, though. I’m not sure how anybody else would have reacted.” She was quiet for a moment, waiting for Rose to respond, but the blonde just stood still with her face buried in her hands. “Uh, Rose, are you okay? You’re not saying anything.”

“…It _had_  to be her.”

The dark-haired girl frowned. “Rose…”

“It just _had_  to be,” Rose continued muttering. “It had to be _my_  mom, walking in on me having sex with _John’s_  mom.”

“Rose…”

“I’ve given Dave shit about this _constantly_ , and then I have to go and–”

“ _Rose_!” Jane cut her off, growing impatient. “Look, I can understand what you’re fretting over right now… kind of… but can you grapple with your Oedipal complex on the _other_  side of the couch? I haven’t touched my coffee, and it’s getting cold.”

Rose sighed, pulling her hands off her face. “Right, right, sorry.” She stood up off of Jane, pulling her tights back up, then sat back down next to her. Jane tucked herself back into her pants as well, then leaned forward to grab her coffee, noting to her surprise as she sipped it that it was still fairly hot. Just not as hot as her.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
